Palutena
Palutena (also known as Lady Palutena) is a fictional goddess from Nintendo's ''Kid Icarus'' series of video games. She first appeared as a non-playable character in the 1986 game known as Kid Icarus. Palutena was also included in the game's sequel, Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters, published in 1991 on the Game Boy and now appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl in Pit's Final Smash, "Palutena's Army". Her name is a shortened version of name of the Greek goddess Pallas Athena. The English voice over in Kid Icarus: Uprising is done by Ali Hillis. Character history Palutena is the benevolent Goddess of Light, the very beautiful ruler of the kingdom of Angel Land and guardian of Three Sacred Treasures (the Mirror Shield, Arrow of Light, and Pegasus Wings). Before the events of Kid Icarus and its sequel she shared sovereignty with Medusa, the Goddess of Darkness. Palutena used her powers for the good of mankind, to warm the earth and make crops grow. However, Medusa hated humans and used her power to undo Palutena's work. As punishment, Palutena transformed Medusa into a hideous monster and banished her to the Underworld. Medusa, consumed with bitterness, swore revenge on Palutena. By forming an alliance with the evil monsters and spirits of the Underworld she was able to gather enough power to overwhelm Palutena's army. A surprise attack on Palutena's forces set the precedent for the war between the goddesses, with Medusa winning decisively at the final battle. Medusa captured Palutena and seized the Three Sacred Treasures, entrusting them to her most powerful servants. ''Kid Icarus'' Realizing that the only hope for her conquered people was the courageous angel, Pit, Palutena used the last of her power to free him from Medusa's prison in the Underworld and bestow upon him a sacred bow with limitless arrows. Pit was able to subsequently retrieve the Three Sacred Treasures, defeat Medusa, and liberate Palutena. ''Of Myths and Monsters'' Palutena then had a prophetic dream of her beloved Angel Land being attacked by an army of demons. She rushed to the oracle, who confirmed that the army was led by Orcos, a demon of terrifying power. Palutena quickly summoned Pit and told him of the impending crisis. She then sent Pit on a mission to obtain the Three Sacred Treasures and to become strong enough to oppose Orcos' evil might. After defeating Orcos, Palutena thanked Pit for once again protecting the peace and prosperity of her kingdom. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' '' featuring Pit's "Final Smash". Palutena appears and sends an army of Centurions.]] In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series, Palutena has a small role in the Subspace Emissary as she gives Pit her bow and sends him down to earth to help in the battle against the Subspace Army. In the stage called "Skyworld" a statue of Palutena appears in the background. She also appears in Pit's Final Smash, "Palutena's Army." Finally she appears as a collectible trophy. ''Kid Icarus: Uprising'' Palutena appears in an all new Kid Icarus game on the Nintendo 3DS. Medusa has returned and Palutena helps Pit in the battle against her army by granting him the power of flight. This power only lasts for five minutes however, and Pit must make sure that he has landed safely on the ground before the time runs out. ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' Palutena is appears as newcomer and a starter character in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. And many of her moves are based off of various powers that appeared in Uprising. Palutena is also one of the few characters to have 12 completely unique specials that can be altered through customization. Official Descriptions ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' - Trophy Description "The ruling goddess of Angel Land. Palutena showered the earth with rays of light, using her powers for the good of mankind. But Medusa, who in her hate for mankind was banished to the underworld, makes war on Palutena and wins, capturing and holding the goddess deep within a temple. Palutena entrusts Pit with a sacred bow and the task of defeating Medusa." :Kid Icarus :Kid Icarus of Myths and Monsters ''Kid Icarus: Uprising'' - Idol Description (Palutena) "The goddess of light and ruler of Skyworld. Palutena guides Pit through most of his journey, using her powers to help him protect the humans of the surface world from her archnemesis, Medusa, goddess of the Underworld." ''Kid Icarus: Uprising'' - Idol Description (Chaos Kin and Palutena) "The Chaos Kin binds Palutena to its will, manipulating her form like a foul puppet. By doing so, the Chaos Kin simultaneously shields itself and forces Pit to attack the very goddess he serves." ''Kid Icarus: Uprising'' - Idol Description (Petrified Palutena) "After Pit defeats the possessed Palutena, the Chaos Kin is unable to escape with the goddess. She turns her body to stone at the last moment, so the Chaos Kin can flee into the Chaos Vortex with only her soul." Gallery PalutenaSSB4.png|Smash Render Palutenaillust.jpg External links *Palutena's page on IcarusPedia Category:Kid Icarus Category:Kid Icarus characters Category:Retro characters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Females Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Amiibo characters Category:Playable characters